


The Firebending Superhero

by damianwaynerocks



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar (TV) Fusion, Avatar Zuko (Avatar), Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Crossover, F/M, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Minor Mai/Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Prince Zuko - Freeform, Set Between Young Justice Season 1 and Season 2, Wally West is Alive, Young Justice crossover, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), young justice/avatar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwaynerocks/pseuds/damianwaynerocks
Summary: (Young Justice/Avatar AU)On an island off the coast of China lies the Fire Nation. When young Prince Zuko is banished after overhearing a plan between Ozai and Vandal Savage, his uncle- who has been in deep cover for the Justice League -takes him to Gotham. When fourteen-year-old Zuko is allowed into the League's covert operations team, he feels as though he has finally found his family. But with Vandal Savage and Ozai working together, intending on causing a mass genocide, it's up to Zuko and his newfound friends to save the world.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Artemis Crock/Wally West, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue

_February 24, 2011_

"Batman," an older man with a long gray beard began as he walked beside the vigilante. "I don't understand why I need to explain my reasoning to the entire Justice League. He's perfectly capable and ready."

"It's our new protocol," Batman explained. "Before we accept any minors, all of the League members need to approve." 

Iroh sighed. "If you say so." The pair stopped as they stood in front of Gotham's zeta tube, the main method of transportation that members of the Justice League utilized to get around. They entered the tube, and a bright light flashed as they did so.

 _"Batman, 02. General Iroh, 19,"_ the computerized voice of the zeta tube boomed as the aforementioned stepped out of the portal into the Watchtower, the headquarters of the Justice League that was constantly orbiting around Earth.

A beautiful woman with long black hair and a lasso strapped to her hip grinned. "Iroh!" she greeted warmly. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"It's lovely to see you as well, Diana," Iroh replied, returning the Amazonian's smile. "Is everybody gathered?"

"Yes." Diana motioned for the two to follow her, leading her into another room. The automatic door slid open, revealing a group of costumed superheroes sitting around a table. 

"Most of you know of General Iroh," Batman introduced. "He's the brother of Fire Lord Ozai of the Fire Nation, and he's been under deep cover for the past few years."

"Fire Nation?" Shazam, a muscular man in a red uniform with a lightning bolt across his chest spoke up. "That's the island nation off the coast of China, right? Where everybody has fire powers?"

"Most of us do, yes," Iroh confirmed. Shazam nodded.

"Cool!" he chirped.

"If you don't mind me asking," said a blonde-haired woman in fishnet tights. This was Black Canary. "What made you leave? Did you find out the information we need?"

"I did not, no," Iroh answered. "It was my nephew, who I believe is perfect for the role of a member of the covert operation team."

"You'll have to explain further," Superman, a muscular man with black hair and a blue uniform, reminded him while gesturing to an empty seat at the head of the table. 

"Of course." Iroh nodded respectfully as he sat down. Clearing his throat, he began. 

"After the death of my son a few years ago, I lost faith in the Fire Nation. I ran into Diana, who sat down with me for a cup of tea. After she heard my story, she suggested I go with her to the League. I was accepted, and Batman informed me of suspicions that Ozai had connections to Vandal Savage. I agreed to return, so I could find out what their plan was.

"I heard nothing for two years. In that time, I grew closer to my nephew, Zuko. He's Ozai's oldest son. One day, last year, Ozai called for everybody in the palace to report to the Agni Kai room, where duels are fought. When I entered, I almost passed out." His voice shook as he continued speaking. "I saw Zuko and Ozai in the ring. Zuko had spoken out of turn to his father, so Ozai challenged him to a fight. Zuko was thirteen. He was terrified and refused to fight him. He was on his knees, begging Ozai not to hurt him, but Ozai... he filled his hand with fire and held it to Zuko's eye, burning his face."

He broke off as sharp gasps filled the room. Superman and Black Lightning looked like they were going to be sick, while Black Canary and Diana looked murderous. "That... that bastard!" Diana snarled, standing up abruptly. "He mutilated his defenseless child!?" Her fiery gaze met Batman's. "This cannot stand! Surely we can do something!"

Batman shook his head. "We can't. The Fire Nation is under protection of China, and if we meddle in their affairs, China will declare war on the Justice League. That's the reason Iroh had to go undercover." Diana still looked furious, but she sat back down.

"It's disgusting, I know," Iroh sighed. "After he was finished, he told Zuko that he was weak and a disgrace to the Fire Nation, and so he banished him. I went with him, and I called Batman, who picked us up in the Batwing and took us to Gotham, where we've been living ever since. I own a tea shop, and we live in the apartment above it.

"He never told me what exactly happened to make Ozai so angry. He refused to talk about it, until recently." Iroh took a deep breath before continuing. "He was hiding in the throne room, after his sister falsely told him that Ozai wanted to see him. He saw a man matching Vandal Savage's description talking with my brother. They were discussing how they were going to destroy 75% of the world's population, with the Fire Nation ultimately ending up in control of the last 25%. Zuko couldn't believe this, so he revealed himself, saying that it wasn't right, that we can't kill 75% of the world."

"So, that's the plan?" Superman asked, his eyes wide. "Commit mass genocide?" 

"Savage would never let the Fire Nation rule," Green Arrow added. 

"Of course not," Iroh agreed. "But Ozai believed him." He paused. "I've been homeschooling Zuko for the past year, letting him be accustomed to the change and getting him caught up on what he needs to know to fit in as an American. I've also been continuing his firebending training, as well as martial arts."

"I've met him," Batman broke in. "He's good. I think he'd be a great asset to the Team."

"Does he know about this?" Diana asked. 

"He does," Iroh affirmed. "I told him six months ago, and he's been asking if he could join the Justice League. I told him he wasn't ready, but... I believe he is, now."

"What are his feelings about the Fire Nation?" Martian Manhunter asked. 

"He wishes his father loved him," Iroh sighed. "And part of him believes he deserved what happened. But he would never return to the Fire Nation, not to Ozai. He has a hero's heart, he could never stand for a nation who believes that mass genocide is the answer. _That_ , I can promise you."

Diana smiled. "I trust your judgment, my friend. I believe that Zuko would make a fine addition to the Team."

"Me, too," said Superman. 

"I think so, too," Black Lightning added. 

"Everybody else who agrees, say I," Batman ordered.

A chorus of I's rang from the League members, and Iroh's face lit up. Batman nodded stiffly.

"It's decided, then," he declared in his rough tone. "Zuko will join the covert operations team. Iroh, we'll get him fitted for a suit. He'll have to decide on his alias. By the end of the week, he'll be introduced to the others."

Iroh was smiling so hard that his face hurt. "You won't regret this."


	2. The Blue Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, zuko is 14 when this story takes place. also, Zatanna and rocket are currently not on the team, but they will be in the story later.

_March 2, 2011_

A fourteen-year-old boy with shaggy black hair and a scar covering the left side of his face braced himself on the bathroom mirror, looking at his reflection. "Well," Zuko said to himself. "Today's the day."

A week ago, his uncle had returned to their apartment practically vibrating with excitement. He'd informed Zuko that in seven days time, he would be a member of the Justice League's covert operations team.

Zuko hadn't smiled that wide since his mother was still around.

The following week had been a blur. He had a meeting with Batman, who took his measurements for his suit in the Batcave.

_"What do you want it to look like?" Batman asked. Zuko scrunched his face in thought as he lifted his arms for the man to measure his wingspan. He'd gone over what he wanted his suit to be, but now that he was being asked, he's forgotten._

_"Black," he finally replied. "Black with dark blue escrima sticks and I want a mask that looks like this-" he put his arms down as he fished a picture out of his pocket to show him a blue theatre mask. "But only covering half of my face, the left side."_

_"Got it," Batman answered. "And your name?"_

_"Blue Spirit," Zuko answered, not missing a beat._

_A few days later, Batman had brought him back to the Cave, tying a blindfold around his eyes so he wouldn't know the location. "I would introduce you to Robin-" he opened the doors of the Batmobile. Zuko took off his blindfold as he stepped out of the car, meeting Batman's masked eyes as he continued. "-But he's on a mission with the Team."_

_"Right," Zuko responded, his eyes sweeping around. "That's fine." The Batcave was dark and damp, with a few strange decorations. For example, a massive dinosaur statue._

_Batman led him to a side room. He pressed a button the wall and the door slid open. He gestured for Zuko to follow him._

_The room was empty aside from one glass case. In the case, was a suit. His suit. Zuko's breath hitched as he gazed at it._

_It was a black long-sleeved suit with black gloves and black combat boots, escrima sticks hooked to the back. A blue mask, identical to the picture he'd provided, was hanging beside it._

_"It's kevlar and fire retardant," Batman said, snapping Zuko out of his trance. "The mask has infra-red vision as well as the ability to zoom in. You'll tap the mask once to activate the infra-red, and twice to zoom in." he walked towards the door. "Go ahead and put it on, make sure it fits."_

_Zuko obliged, shocked to find that the suit was heavy. It was form-fitting, and despite the weight, it was easy for him to move around in._

_Finally, he slipped the mask on. It molded to his features, sticking to his face so it would stay in place. It covered his scar, so there wouldn't be any features that somebody could recognize._

_He looked at his reflection in the glass. He didn't see Prince Zuko, banished prince of the Fire Nation looking back at him._

_He saw the Blue Spirit._

"Zuko!" Iroh's knock on the bathroom door broke him out of his memory. "It's time to go!"

Zuko gulped. He took a deep breath, and pushed himself away from the mirror, opening the door. Iroh was beaming.

"You look so great!" he clapped his hands together excitedly. "Come now, put on your mask and let's get to the zeta tube."

They reached Gotham's zeta tube- a telephone booth on Wagner Street -in a few minutes. Iroh rested a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Let's go, Blue Spirit," he said, stressing the alias. 

"Wait-" Zuko grabbed his hand before he could step into the tube. "Do they know? About my past?"

"Well, I'm sure Robin does, but I don't think the others do," Iroh replied. "It isn't their mentors' story to tell. Although, I would recommend telling them your real name. Now, let's go." With that, he clenched his nephew's hand and dragged him into the tube.

_"General Iroh, 19. Blue Spirit, B10."_

Zuko blinked away the black spots in his vision from the bright light. He stiffened as he saw that all eyes were on him.

There was a circular pad with holographic blue screens portraying the earth. On the pad were six teenagers and Batman.

Batman was the one to break the silence. "Team, meet your newest member, Blue Spirit."

Zuko's throat felt as though it was closing in. Iroh gave him a nudge, and Zuko flinched.

"Uh, hi," he choked out, smiling nervously. "My name's Zuko."

A girl with red hair and green skin smiled warmly. "It's nice to meet you, Zuko!" she chirped, clasping her hands together and flying towards him. "I'm Miss Martian, but you can call me M'Gann!"

This seemed to break the tension, as the others began to speak. A boy with red hair in a yellow suit zoomed in front of him, grinning. "What up, dude?" he greeted. "I'm Wally, aka Kid Flash, aka the coolest of cools, aka-"

"Aka Kid _Mouth_ ," a girl with blonde hair interrupted him. "Ignore him. I'm Artemis." she reached out her hand for a handshake, and Zuko took it. 

"Introduce yourselves and show Blue Spirit around," Batman broke in. "Debriefing is in an hour." 

"I'll see you at home, Zuko!" Iroh said, and Zuko's head whipped around.

"You're leaving!?"

"You'll be fine," Iroh assured him. "You're in good hands. Have fun on your mission!" He stepped back into the zeta tube, disappearing in a flash of light.

"Do you like cookies?" M'Gann asked, and Zuko turned back to look at her. "Because I just made some!"

"Sure," Zuko muttered, and with a squeal of delight, she grabbed his arm and led him to the kitchen.

"Watch out, Zuko," a boy with black hair and a red and yellow suit said, leaning against the countertop. "They might be gross."

"Be quiet, Robin," M'Gann huffed good-naturedly. "My cooking is _immaculate_."

"Actually, it's rather _maculate_ " Robin countered. 

M'Gann rolled her eyes, picking up a chocolate chip cookie and handing it to him. "Here, try one!" Zuko took the cookie and took a bite. 

He hummed in approval. "This is really good," he praised. M'Gann smiled triumphantly at Robin.

"Told you!"

"So, Zuko," Wally said as he and Artemis, hand in hand, walked into the kitchen. "What can you do? Ability-wise."

"I can firebend," Zuko replied, taking another bite of the cookie. Wally's eyes lit up.

"Dude! That's so cool!" He took a cookie for himself from the plate. "I've always thought fire powers are so dope!"

"Thanks," Zuko responded. Wringing his hands together, he asked "What can you do?"

"Superspeed," Wally answered. "I can run real fast." He pointed at the others in succession. "Artemis and Wally don't have powers, they're just uber good at martial arts. M'Gann is a martian, so she can fly and has telekinesis and stuff. Kaldur has hydrokinesis and Conner has super strength." He frowned. "Where are those two anyways?"

"Conner's giving Wolf a bath and Kaldur's getting some training in," Robin explained. He directed his attention to Zuko. "Hey, come on, I'll give you a tour."

"Okay," Zuko answered, following the shorter boy out of the kitchen, his muscles tense. 

"Just so you know," Robin said quietly. "I'm not going to tell anybody."

Zuko nodded stiffly. "Thanks." Robin cleared his throat. 

"Anyways, so, this is the briefing room..."

_

After the tour, Zuko and the others were standing on in the briefing room. Zuko was standing in between Robin and Artemis, his arms crossed over his chest as he listened to Batman.

"We believe that Bane is selling Kobra Venom again," the Dark Knight was saying. "We believe he's selling to Ra's al Ghul."

"Oh, crap," Wally muttered. "If Ra's gets his hands on that, the League of Assassins will be almost unstoppable."

"Kobra Venom is a chemical that makes you have superhuman strength," Robin explained to Zuko in a whisper. "And Ra's al Ghul is the leader of the League of Assassins, a group of highly trained, extremely lethal assassins." Zuko nodded in appreciation.

"Your mission is to find out when and where the sale will take place, and then report back to us," Batman finished. He narrowed his eyes. "This is a reconnaissance mission. Do _not_ engage."

"Understood," Kaldur confirmed. "Let's go, Team." He led the way to the bio-ship, a red Martian ship that was telepathically connected to M'Gann. The aforementioned sat in the pilot's seat as the others sat down in the chairs. 

"Alright," M'Gann said, pulling her hands in the glowing blue globes. "Bio-ship, take us to Santa Prisca."

"Zuko," Kaldur began, swiveling his chair to face him. "When we're in the field, we utilize a telepathic link. That means that we communicate with our thoughts."

"You'll be able to hear my thoughts?" Zuko stammered, his face paling.

"Yes," the Atlantean confirmed. "It's nerve-wracking the first time. But don't worry, none of us have ever revealed something we didn't want to. You simply have to focus on the mission at hand."

"Okay," Zuko choked out, trying to calm his breathing. He didn't want them to find out who he was, what had happened to him. "If you say so."

"We'll be over Santa Prisca in five minutes," M'Gann said. "Be ready."

Zuko took a deep breath, clenching his fists in his lap. _You're fine,_ he thought. _Just don't think about it._

The bio-ship slowed to a halt, and a hatch opened up on the floor. Conner jumped out first, Artemis following suit. Zuko paused at the edge, looking down. "Here we go," he whispered, and jumped.

Zuko landed on his feet, hopping out of the way to avoid Wally landing on him. The speedster grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," he chuckled. M'Gann touched her temple, and her eyes glowed white.

 _"Link established_ ," her voice said inside Zuko's head. He blinked.

 _"This is weird_ ," he thought. Robin grinned.

 _"You get used to it,"_ he said with a shrug. Turning on his heels, he took off into the forest. _"Let's go."_

Wally smacked his forehead. _" I hate it when he does that,"_ he grumbled. 

_"Robin!"_ Kaldur snapped, and the Boy Wonder halted with a sigh. 

_"My bad_ ," he chuckled, turning around with his hands up in the universal don't shoot me, I'm unarmed stance. 

_"Superboy_ " Kaldur addressed Conner. _"Do you hear any voices?"_ Conner tilted his head, listening. 

_"Yeah, I hear Bane's voice, due east,"_ he replied. Kaldur nodded.

 _"Alright. Now let's go."_ Kaldur jogged into the forest with light steps, the rest following.

Zuko looked to his right to see Conner staring at him curiously as they ran. He raised an eyebrow.

 _"Can I help you?"_ Zuko asked. Conner shook his head.

 _"No, sorry,"_ he apologized. _"It's just-"_

 _"There he is!"_ Robin's voice broke through. Zuko tapped the side of his mask two times, closing his right eye as his left zoomed in. 

_"There's ten guys,"_ he told the others. _"Five are on guard and the other five are moving boxes of red vials on to a ship."_

 _"Crap,"_ Robin thought. _"I think the sale is going down now!"_

 _"What do we do?_ " Conner asked Kaldur. The latter frowned.

 _"We stop it from happening,"_ Kaldur replied. _"Robin, Artemis, and Blue Spirit, you destroy it. The rest of us will hold off the guards."_

 _"Got it,_ " Artemis affirmed, before loading an arrow into her bow and starting to slink around the clearing, hoping on getting to the ship unseen. Robin and Zuko followed.

_"Artemis and I will destroy the venom that hasn't been loaded yet, and Blue Spirit, you get on the ship and get the ones up there."_

Zuko nodded in understanding. He was about to ask when Kaldur would signal the go-ahead, but M'Gann beat him to it.

Lifting her hand, she used her telekinesis to rip the guns out of the guards' hands while the other three rushed them. The guards loading the venom on to the ship abandoned their posts to assist the other five, but were quickly knocked back by Conner slamming his fists on the ground, creating a shockwave that threw them into the air.

 _"Let's go!"_ Robin ordered, before jumping out of the bushes. Taking his explosive bird-a-rangs out of his utility belt, he threw them at one half of the stack of vials, while Artemis fired her explosive arrows at the other side.

Zuko ran to the ship, doing a flip over Artemis' head to avoid barrelling into her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the guards coming at him. He created a fireball in his hand and hurled it at the guard, who yelped as he flung himself to the ground to avoid it. Zuko jumped on to the ship, forming fire in the shape of daggers in his hand as he saw someone come out from behind the stack of venom. With a shout, Zuko lunged forward, blocking a punch with his forearm and swinging low with his other, slicing open the man's side with his fireblade. The man screamed in pain, and Zuko used his distraction as an opportunity to throw him off the boat. 

He tapped his mask, activating the infra-red. Scanning the ship, he saw no other people on board. Satisfied, he raised his hands together in a sweeping motion. A wall of flames erupted from either side of him, and he trusted his arms forward, sending the fire into the Kobra Venom. 

The stacks quickly caught flame, and Zuko's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "Oh no," he muttered, before the venom exploded in a burst of fire. He was thrown into the air by the blast, his arms protectively covering his face.

He landed on his back with a thud that knocked the breath out of him. Groaning, he sat up, before panic sat in. "My face!" he panicked, reaching up to touch the unburned side of his face, praying that it wasn't burnt. He let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of soft skin.

 _"Don't worry, it's still pretty,"_ Wally chuckled, leaning over him and extending a hand to him. Zuko took it, using his body weight as leverage to get to his feet. 

_"Are you okay?"_ Conner asked with a concerned frown. You freaked out there.

 _"I just-"_ Zuko started to respond, before Robin cut him off.

 _"SB, wouldn't you freak out if you thought your face got burnt off?"_ he asked, rolling his eyes behind his mask. 

Conner shrugged. _"I guess so."_

 _"Not to interrupt, but, uh,"_ Artemis said, putting her hand on her hip. _"Any chance we actually learned any information?"_

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. _"I mean, we stopped it! That's what matters, right?"_

Batman did not agree. 

They received a lecture about the _definition of covert_ and _why do you always do this_ and _Blue Spirit could have been killed_. He crossed his arms, meeting each of their gazes separately. "But besides that," he said gruffly. "Good work."

"I think," Wally put his arms behind his head as he walked to the zeta tube. "That went great."

Artemis laughed. "If you say so."

Zuko was about to step into the zeta tube when a hand on his shoulder stopped. Turning around, he found himself face to face with his team leader.

"Zuko," Kaldur said with a smile. "I think you're going to fit in great."

"For sure!" Robin added. "Come back tomorrow morning, yeah?"

The corners of Zuko's lips twitched. "Yeah, I will." He turned and walked into the zeta tube and, in a flash, he was back in the telephone booth in Gotham. Humming to himself, he walked the two blocks back to his and Iroh's apartment, and opened the door. He blinked as he saw Iroh sitting at a table, grinning.

"Nephew!" he said excitedly. "You're back! How was it? Did you like it?"

Zuko smiled. "Yeah. It was great."


End file.
